


A Night for Us

by NikAdair



Series: Thigh High Cat Socks [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, College AU, Porn Without Plot, Smut, thigh high cat socks, yaku is a tease (again)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Tetsurou, to his credit, had tried his best to get back at Morisuke for his backfired plan. Not that it had worked. At least, not the way he’d intended.ORThe return of the thigh high cat socks
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Thigh High Cat Socks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966228
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	A Night for Us

**Author's Note:**

> The official sequel to A Little Lace. A gift to those who urged me to write it. Take this sin.  
> You don't know how much embarrassment I had while writing this. It sat untouched for over a month because I couldn't bring myself to edit it.  
> Please be kind, as this is the first time I've written this kind of fic.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Tetsurou, to his credit, had tried his best to get back at Morisuke for his backfired plan. Not that it had worked. At least, not the way he’d intended.

-.-.-

Morisuke pushed his way through the door, kicking his shoes off and dropping his bag (carefully) next to the door. “Tetsu, are you home?” he called through the apartment, checking his various phone notifications as he walked to the living room. He glanced at the couch, surprised to see it absent of a certain sleeping cat, but didn’t question it too much, falling onto it instead.

He was about to text Tetsurou to ask where he was when his phone blipped.

**Tetsu** : Have to stay late for class work. Will be home late

Morisuke rolled his eyes, texting him back.

**Mori** : Don’t stay too late, you need the sleep  
**Tetsu** : Will try not to. Need to go now. Love you  
**Mori** : Love you too

He put his phone next to him, sighing a little. It was the third night in a row that Tetsurou had stayed on campus late, and, even though he’d never admit it, Morisuke was starting to resent it. He missed him, is that so bad?

Morisuke sighed again, knowing he needed to make something for dinner. He really should make something for both of them, even if Tetsurou’s food had to sit in the microwave, but he didn’t have the energy to. Instead, he popped a bag of popcorn and put on a movie, curling into the side of the couch.

He felt his eyes drooping about half way through the movie, but he was determined to stay awake until Tetsurou got home (even if he knew he’d be scolded). Determination, as it turned out, wasn’t enough to keep him awake. He was just too exhausted to stay awake, and fell asleep shortly after the climax of the movie.

When he woke up, the movie was over and the screen had dimmed. There was a blanket he didn’t remember grabbing draped over him, and there was light coming from the kitchen accompanied by the sound of water running and someone humming.  _ His _ someone.

Morisuke rubbed the sleep from his eyes, sitting up and wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. He crept to the kitchen, seeing Tetsurou washing their dishes from that morning, humming quietly to himself. He probably would’ve found it endearing -- the domesticity of it all -- had Tetsurou not been standing there in only his boxers, his hair damp and laying flat and dripping down his back.

His eyes roamed the bare expanse of his back, tracing familiar lines from the muscles that ran through it. Lingering on old marks that had almost faded (of which he made a mental note to add to). His face heated, and suddenly Tetsurou was facing him, the familiar Cheshire smile slowly spreading over his face.

“I see a certain kitten has decided to join the land of the living,” Tetsurou said, drying his hands. There was something about the movement that made him blush more. It just made Tetsurou smile more.

“Glad you didn’t stay on campus too long,” Morisuke said, cursing the slight hitch in his voice. He cleared his throat, looking away.

Tetsurou walked towards him, movements slow and intentional. The way he stepped just so to make the muscles in his thighs flex. The way his hands ran innocently through his hair (though he knew there was nothing innocent about it). The lazy smile and half lidded look he gave him.

He stopped a few steps away, hands on his hips in that way that made him look like a model. “I couldn’t very well leave my kitten here all alone,” Tetsurou said, leaning down into Morisuke’s space.

Not one to back down from a challenge, he looked up at him, ignoring the way his face burned. “I don’t know about that kitten name. If anyone is a cat, it’s you,” he said, taking a step into Tetsurou’s space, putting them a breath away.

Morisuke didn’t miss the way Tetsurou’s eyes widened a little for just the briefest second before he was back to… whatever he was doing. He leaned forward, his breath teasing over Morisuke’s ear. “I think, given your height, that kitten fits you perfectly,” Tetsurou whispered, a chill running down his back as he pulled away.

It would’ve gotten to him, had he not basically called Morisuke short. A small fire lit in his stomach, and he reached up, taking hold of Tetsurou’s face. His eyes widened, and Morisuke pulled him down again, keeping them eye level. “Given my height, huh? I’m not quite sure what you mean,” he said in a low voice, his eyes flicking down to his lips before grazing his own over Tetsurou’s.

Tetsurou’s face lit up bright red, and Morisuke let go, smirking as he turned and started for their bedroom. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing a stunned Tetsurou staring after him, and he winked, enjoying the way his face lit up again. He didn’t, however, miss the way the shadows played over his body, making heat boil in his stomach. Two could play that game.

Dropping the blanket, Morisuke walked over to their dresser, pulling out the socks Tetsurou had bought him weeks ago. They’d stayed in the drawer the whole time, never seeing the light of day, solely because of the fact that they’d both been too busy with school. But given that it was their first weekend free, Morisuke thought it was best to bring them back out.

He was quick to slip out of his jeans and into the socks, opting to keep his button up on. He did unbutton it, shivering a little as the chilled air hit his chest. He looked down at himself, a little impressed with how he looked. While the hoodie and boxer combo had given him the innocent look, the button up and boxer combo had a more… sensual look to it.

Morisuke mussed his hair, knowing that anything other than his normal style got to Tetsurou, and he peeked out into the hall. Tetsurou was still standing where he had been, as though frozen in place. He rolled his eyes. “Tetsu,” Morisuke said, voice low.

It seemed to pull him from his daze. His wide eyes blinked and he started down the hall with the stride of someone on a mission. Morisuke laughed a little, disappearing back into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. Tetsurou walked into the room and froze again, his eyes roaming over Morisuke.

“Mori, oh my god,” he whispered, biting his lip. Morisuke laughed again, making a show of crossing his legs. He could see Tetsurou swallow, and his pupils were blown.

“What is it Tetsu? Don’t you like what you see?” Morisuke asked, playing with the edge of his shirt. “I thought this is what you wanted.”

Tetsurou closed the distance between them, looming over him, eyes raking over him. Morisuke just blinked up at him, nudging his thigh a little. “Tetsu, my eyes are up here,” he teased. He watched his eyes travel back to his face, lingering on his lips for a second. He rolled his eyes, tapping Tetsurou’s chest. “You are allowed to kiss me, you know.”

That was all the permission he needed. Tetsurou leaned down, kissing Morisuke hungrily. His hands settled on Morisuke’s thighs, on the edge of the lace and tucking under the hem of his boxers. Morisuke shivered a little, his own hands settling on Tetsurou’s hips, right above the waistband of his boxers.

Tetsurou’s tongue ran over his bottom lip, and he parted his lips, allowing him access. He deepened the kiss, slowly pushing Morisuke back against the bed. He let him, all but pulling Tetsurou down with him. He uncrossed his legs in time for Tetsurou to lean over him, his hands moving to brace himself.

They broke apart, both panting, and Morisuke looked up at Tetsurou. “Tetsu,” he breathed before being kissed again, this one much more heated. A hand ran over his chest and stomach, running up to cup his cheek, and Morisuke shivered at the touch. Tetsurou pulled away, kissing over his cheek and nipping at his ear before moving to kiss down his neck.

Morisuke gasped as Tetsurou started nipping and sucking at his pulse point, leaning his head in such a way to give him more access to his neck. He felt Tetsurou smirk as he kissed down his neck and chest. He pulled away to look at Morisuke’s flushed face.

“I think this shirt needs to go,” he said, his voice breathy and low. Morisuke could only nod, letting Tetsurou push the offending article of clothing off of him and throw it somewhere in their room. As soon as it was gone, he continued his path down, nosing at the edge of his boxers, before surging back up, kissing Morisuke.

A hand snaked between them, cupping his cock through his boxers, and Morisuke gasped, bucking up into it a little. “Oh?” Tetsurou whispered against his lips, grinding his hand down on him. Morisuke groaned, tilting his back against the bed.

“Tetsu,” he breathed, grinding against his hand. By all accounts, he should’ve been embarrassed by the way he sounded and by the way his body moved. But pleasure pulsed through him, letting him only think about how good Tetsurou’s hand felt.

Too soon, it was pulled away, and he groaned at the loss. He opened his mouth to say something but instead moaned as Tetsurou pulled his boxers down, licking a long strip up the underside of his cock. His hips jolted as he did it again, swirling his tongue just under the head.

Morisuke made a noise, feeling Tetsurou chuckle. “Is there something you want, kitten?” he asked, his voice low, breath fanning over his cock. He bucked his hips, chasing after the warmth of his tongue, but Tetsurou pulled away, looking down at him. “Use your words.”

“More,” he breathed, trying to find friction where there wasn’t any. Tetsurou hummed, kissing him before moving down to take his cock into his mouth. Morisuke gasped, the warmth of Tetsurou’s mouth pulling a moan from him. He tried to buck his hips up, but Tetsurou put a hand on his hip, keeping him from moving.

He started bobbing his head, swallowing more of Morisuke, and pulling more embarrassing sounds from him. He felt the head of his cock hit the back of Tetsurou’s throat, and he moaned loudly, feeling heat coil in his stomach. “Tetsu, I’m--” he tried, words failing him.

Tetsurou got the message, pulling away, smirking at the whine Morisuke let out. “I think I have a much better way to get you there,” he whispered, leaning up to nip at his ear. Morisuke just groaned, listening to Tetsurou chuckle as he walked away.

He heard the sound of their nightstand drawer being pulled open and pushed closed, and Tetsurou was back. He kissed Morisuke, effectively distracting him from anything other than the feeling of his lips on his own. He was vaguely aware of the pop of a lid, and gasped when he felt a cold slick finger probing at his entrance.

“Is this okay?” Tetsurou asked, circling over and over but never entering. It took everything in Morisuke to not grind down against his hand. Instead, he opened his eyes, nodding before gasping as a finger slipped in.

He closed his eyes again, giving himself time to adjust to the intrusion before moving a little, letting Tetsurou know he was okay to keep going. Tetsurou moved his finger shallowly before giving a particularly deep thrust. Morisuke moaned, grinding his hips down on his hand. A second finger was soon added, and Tetsurou captured his lips in a kiss, moving his hand in a painfully slow rhythm.

“Tetsurou, please,” he moaned, hearing Tetsurou groan against his lips at the use of his full name. He started scissoring him, his hand moving faster, before adding a third finger. Morisuke gasped, eyes flying open as he flung his head back, pushing against the bed.

It wasn’t long before he was panting and moaning Tetsurou’s name over and over, wanting more. Tetsurou was never one to disappoint. He pulled his hand away, much to Morisuke’s disappointment, but trailed his hand over Morisuke’s chest as he pulled his boxers off and threw them into the darkness of the room.

Morisuke felt a hand lingering at the edge of his socks, and he shook his head. “Leave-- leave them on,” he panted. He wouldn’t ever admit it, but the softness of the fabric was a major turn on to him, and the lace tickling his thighs did something to him.

Tetsurou leaned over him, kissing him deeply as he started sinking into him. He groaned as he bottomed out, leaning forward and panting into Morisuke’s shoulder, and Morisuke gasped at how full he felt.

They laid like that for a minute -- Tetsurou panting into his shoulder, body shaking a little at trying to keep still, and Morisuke adjusting to the feeling of Tetsurou’s cock. “You can move,” he panted, moving his hips slightly to encourage Tetsurou to do just that. To  _ move _ .

Propping himself up on his arms, Tetsurou looked down at him as he shallowly rutted into him. His pupils were blown wide, swallowing almost all of the gold in them, and Morisuke knew he had to look the same.

Tetsurou pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in, pulling a broken moan from Morisuke. “Th-there--” he choked out, body spasming a little. Tetsurou did it again, and Morisuke cried out his name, hands scrambling to find purchase on anything -- the bed, the sheets, Tetsurou’s back.

Again and again, Tetsurou pounded into him, hitting his prostate over and over. Morisuke was a broken, panting mess, crying out with every thrust. His cock ached, and he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. He could tell that Tetsurou wasn’t either by the way his breathing started getting ragged.

A hand snaked between them, and Morisuke cried out as it wrapped around his aching cock. “Tetsu-- I’m not--”

“I know, Mori, me neither.” Tetsurou’s hand pumped into time with his thrusts, and Mori came with a cry, vision whiting out. Tetsurou led him through it, moving his hand just right before letting go.

Morisuke sank back against the bed, and Tetsurou came not long after, groaning and biting his shoulder as his hips stuttered and he sank deep into him. They laid there panting for a minute before Tetsurou pulled out, rolling to lay beside him.

Tetsurou turned, kissing Morisuke’s shoulder. “Sorry about the bite,” he said, kissing it again.

Morisuke waved a hand tiredly. “It’s okay. Sorry about your back.”

“You better be,” Tetsurou laughed, leaning up on his elbows. He laughed again. “Surprised your socks stayed clean.”

“If you’d ruined them, you’d have to get me new ones,” Morisuke said, eyes closing. Tetsurou fell back with a defeated sigh and pulled him into his chest. “Ew, no, we’re both gross.”

“Problem for later,” Tetsurou mumbled against his shoulder. “Too tired to get up.”

Morisuke tried to wriggle his way out, but Tetsurou wasn’t letting go. He sighed, relaxing against him. “Fifteen minutes. Then we shower.” Tetsurou mumbled something, snuggling against Morisuke’s chest, and he knew that they’d be there much longer than fifteen minutes.


End file.
